Stay Andy
by NothatRose
Summary: Andy appears on Sam's doorstep. Again. And she's all wet.


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. Sorry this is not a follow up to my last ff. I can't find an angle for that one. I appreciate the all encouragements and support. Thank you. Maybe someday, eh?

I've come up with another one-shot. It came to me after watching the episode where Sam came to her locker room and said," I'm sorry I left you". Ok I know quotes. But titles? Very bad with that one. Sorry.

Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, read and added me on to their favourites. If I were some exotic bird, you'd see the feathers that plumed! Hehhee!

Thank you **jimi18, SoWritten, WenEdg, Weepam76, NoaGurl88, edge15684, katesari, susan87, ariel133, HDfan89, jellie88, CantGetEnoughofLuke, Lady Nikka, bushy4 and bgreen0207.**

**Summary**: Andy runs to Sam.

**Disclaimer** : Rookie Blue do not own me.

**Disclaimer (part II)** : I don't own Rookie Blue.

Happy Reading!

**xox**

"Hey, you miss me?"

"No Detective."

"Aww you gotta miss me!"

"Not right now. I'm busy missing someone else. More like lost…."

"You are not making fun of me losing that informant are you?"

"No Jerry, I'm not making fun of you. Listen, is Andy there?"

"Why would Andy be here at Sam's?"

Sam who was sitting next to him on the couch, snatched the phone off Jerry's hand the minute he heard Andy's name.

"Nash." He said in a clip tone. "What's wrong? Where's McNally? She said she was going with you to your place."

"She was here. But she went out to take a walk and that was like 5 hours ago. Did she call you?"

"No."

"I'm worried Sam." Traci continued, "You know what Luke did to her, right? And after what happened to her today, she was pretty upset. I've been calling but she's not answering her phone."

"Yeah. She told me about…" Sam cursed. "Damn it! I shouldn't have left her alone. Look, I'm going out to find her. When you get hold of her.."

"She's either not answering or her battery is flat. It's raining really heavy. She could be anywhere."

"I know." Sam pinched his nose. "I better get going. I'm getting Jerry and Ollie to help me. Call if she calls."

"Will do."

Sam handed Jerry back his phone. He noticed that his two friends already have their jackets on and are ready to leave on his cue.

"Damn it where the hell are you McNally?" Sam hissed worriedly as he collected his jacket and keys.

"We'll find her Buddy." Ollie assured him.

"Yeah but where?" Sam growled as he opened the door to begin their search.

"I'll look around Traci's area," Jerry offered, "You go around her Dad's and Ollie…" His voiced trailed when he saw Sam standing still at the opened door.

Andy McNally was standing at the door soaked and shivering. Her body was heaving from trying to hold back tears. But upon seeing Sam, she couldn't hold it any longer. She was about to take a step towards him coz she needed to feel his arms around her when Ollie and Jerry appeared next to Sam. Seeing them, Andy took two steps back and wiped her tears. Taking a second look at Sam, she realized that his face was dark and scowling.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, " I should have… I'm.. I'll go.. I…" She stammered before turning to leave.

"Where the do you think you are running off to McNally! Get your ass back in here!" Sam yelled.

Hearing Sam yelled at her, Andy stepped off the porch and ran into the rain. Cursing under his breath, Sam immediately tossed his jacket and keys to the floor and followed her. She brushed his hand away when he touched her arm. She slapped his hand every time he tries to reach for her. He yelled at her to stop pushing him. She yelled at him to leave her alone. He yelled at her to shut up and get her stubborn butt into the house. She turned to run. He grabbed her arm. She used all her strength and shoved him down. He reached out and snagged her ankle. She fell flat on her back. He scrambled over and straddled her. She slapped away his hands that were trying to grab hold of hers.

To the amusement of Jerry and Ollie, the two tackled and wrestled one another in the rain. Sam finally managed to grab her around her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. When her legs started kicking, Sam pinned the back of her thighs. He took off her shoe and threw it backwards. It landed two feet away from the other side that she lost during their struggle.

He smacked her butt when she started pounding on his back. They were both wet and dirty when he deposited her in his foyer. She turned to run out again but Sam reached around her and slammed the door shut. He caught her to him and wrapped his arms around her to ease her struggles. They were both breathing hard. When Andy finally stopped fighting him, Sam rubbed his hand down her back and spoke to her tenderly.

"Andy, hey, it's ok. I'm here. I've got you." He whispered softly in her ear. "I've got you, ok?"

"Are you gonna yell at me again?" Andy lifted her head to stare at him as she her fingers clutched to the front of his shirt.

Letting his eyes roamed her face, Sam shook his head slowly. He released her only to push back her hair off her face. His hands were shaking when he reached out to cup her face.

"I'm sorry." He lowered his face close to hers and whispered, "I didn't mean to at yell at you."

Andy nodded. Fresh tears started to brim her eyes.

"Andy? Sweetheart, are you alright?" Sam asked her tenderly.

When Andy shook her head slightly, he let go of her face and enveloped her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and started crying. She really let it all out. Sam leaned back against the closed door and held her to him as she cried. To say that he was relieved of finding her at his doorstep was an understatement. He was so relieved that he felt like yelling. He didn't realize that was what he did until Andy asked him if he was going to do it again.

Minutes later when her crying were just sobs, Ollie came close, stroked her hair and spoke to her softly, "Hey, remember that Talk we had?" He saw Andy nodded against Sam's chest. "Yeah. Well, I just wanna add that my job is also to be your friend. So if ever you need a place to run to and Sammy here is grouchy and mean and yells at you, Zoe and me would be happy to take you in. Ok?"

"Ok." Andy replied in a small voice.

"Good." He pats her back. "Good. Well, now how about you stop crying, ok? Coz I gotta tell you Andy, I thought my girls are loud but you are …..Hey!" Ollie jumped back when Sam gave him a whack on his shoulder. "What?"

"She wants to cry let her cry." Sam glared at him.

"You just wanna hold your Rookie." Ollie gave Jerry a conspiratorial wink.

"Hey, give Sammy a break will ya?" Jerry added, "His Rookie gave him a scare. It's not good for a guy at his age."

"Ass." Sam threw at his friends.

"I may be an ass. But you my Friend, are a bigger ass. You're gonna let your Rookie catch pneumonia if you don't get her out of those wet clothes soon. I suggest you two better get under a hot shower."

Looking down at Andy, he realized that she was still shivering despite being held close to his body. His clothes were wet and dirty too. But something about what Ollie said made his dimples break out and he started to wiggle his eyebrows.

Ollie saw the look and quickly added, "Hang on! That didn't come out right Sammy!"

"Too late Buddy!" Sam chuckled. "Come on, McNally," He leaned down and hooked one arm under her knees and wrapped another around her back. He lifted her and started for his bedroom. "Daddy's right. Let's get you in my shower."

"Daddy my ass." Ollie said as he moved towards Sam's kitchen. "I'll go make you some hot drink Andy."

"Thank you Ollie," Andy called over Sam's shoulder before resting against it.

"Andy likes lots of cream in her coffee." Sam told his friend without turning around.

Ollie flicked his wrist and Jerry whispered, "Whipped!"

"I heard that you clown!" Sam's voice reached them.

"I'll call Traci." Jerry volunteered. "Hey Andy. If Sammy tries anything funny, remember you have two cops out here."

"Shut up." Sam chuckled. "Tell your girl that I'm keeping mine here with me tonight."

Upon hearing Sam's reference to Andy being his, Ollie poked his head out of the kitchen and shared with Jerry a look. Ollie raised his hands in a prayer and Jerry punched the air. But they both mouthed, "Finally!"

**xox**

"Tell your girl that I'm keeping mine here with me tonight? Sam." Andy lightly pats his chest as he carried her through his bedroom door.

"I don't care if I have to cuff you to me. But tonight, you are staying here Andy." He stared at her as he stood in the middle of his room, with her still in his arm. She opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off. "You stay. End of discussion."

"But Sam," Andy lowered her eyes to his chin before continuing, "What you said about me being yours.."

Sighing, Sam sat down on the chest at the foot of his bed. He sat her on his lap.

"Look Andy. You know I care about you. And my gut tells me that you may have some feelings for me, too. Am I right?" He looked into her eyes for assurance and only continued when she gave him a smile.

"I know it's too soon for you right now. I'm not gonna be pushing you into anything that you are not ready for. But on my part, I would have made you mine if Callaghan hadn't cornered me and told me about that fishing cabin trip."

"Sam, that was so long ago." Andy frowned. "We have never talked about this. But what exactly did he say to you that day?"

"He said that it was you who suggested that he takes you to his fishing cabin to unwind and clear your head."

Andy jumped off his lap and started pacing in front of him. Her hands on her hips, Andy actually growled.

"That lying son of a …."

"It was a lie?"

"Of course it was a lie!" Andy stopped in front of Sam. "I didn't suggest any of it! I didn't even want to go!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." She started pacing again. "I was so eager to get to work that day. I was dying to see you. Do you have any idea how many times I wanted to call you after that night? Well, anyway, I saw you talking to Noelle and I waited. Didn't you see me signaling to you? Just what do you mean by 'It was what it was'?"

She stopped in front of him. "There I was ready to say that we should give us a chance and you slapped that to my face! Why? Sam, why?" She tapped her foot waiting for an answer but before he could she started talking again.

She was unaware that she was dripping on his floor. Sam realized that they are still in their wet clothes. He stripped his shirt off him and tossed it in the laundry basket by his bathroom door. Andy was still pacing and talking as he undid his belt and took his jeans off. He tossed it in the basket too.

"You know that lying cheat actually told me that you said I quote: "As far as he", he as in you," is concerned." "You", meaning me, "are all mine." Mine as in his"!

"That's one hell of a confusing quote, McNally."

Andy didn't hear him and continued her tirade. "He actually spoke to you before he spoke to me! The nerve! Makes me wanna stick Poison Oak down his…."

"Whoa! Remind me not to piss you off."

"Shut up." Andy turned to pace again when Sam caught hold of her. She continued to rant. "Then I turned and saw you there giving me that look. I was so angry with you. Damn it Sam. You should have told me!"

"Hands up." She obeyed and Sam lifted her pullover over her head. He tossed it together with his clothes. Andy was too hyped up to realize what he was doing.

"You know I was angry at you when you beat him up that day. I wanted to hate you for ignoring me the whole day. But know what?"

"What?" Sam undid the buttons on her shirt and pulled it off her shoulders. Since it was wet and was plastered to her skin, she instinctively turned her back to him so he could pull it off her.

"I am now happy that you did it!"

"Good." Sam gently turned her around to face him and put his hands on the waistband of her jeans.

"Sam?" Andy placed her hands on his bare shoulders.

"Grmmmt?" He grunted as he starts to undo the button and zipper.

"Why did you keep pushing him to. . ." Andy let her eyes rest on her hands that were unconsciously caressing his skin. His warm skin. His warm, bare skin. She refocused and realized him kneeling in front of her. His hands were busy trying to pull her wet jeans off her.

"SAM!"

"What?" He replied without looking up at her. "Damn McNally. Your pants are as stubborn as you are. They won't come off!"

"Sam what are you doing?" She shrieked when she realized that she was in her bra and he in his boxers, was trying to pull her pants down.

"What do you think I am doing? I'm stripping your clothes off coz you are too busy talking to do it yourself. Remember our wet and wild wrestling party outside? And this?" He pointed to his hair and then reached up to pull a lock of hers. "And this. Is not gel, by the way."

Andy pulled her hair back and grimaced when she found a blade of grass in it.

"We need to get in the shower McNally." He kept tugging at her pants. "Did you spray your pants on or something?"

"No. Of course not!" She slapped his hands away. "Let me sit down and do it myself. And we," she pointed her finger between them, "are not taking a shower together."

Sam sat back and looked up at her. "Fine. You take them off yourself. I'm gonna use the shower first. While I'm at it, you go and find something to wear. My Tees are in the cupboard there," he pointed to the door behind him. "And sweat pants in the second drawer behind you."

He got up and headed for his bathroom. Taking a new towel out of his cabinet, he tossed it to her. "Hey, catch!" It landed on her head as her hands were busy pulling her foot out of her jeans.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"And if you are still cold," he snatched his hoodie off the hook from behind the door and tossed it to her. "Put that on."

Andy caught his hoodie and his scent invaded her senses. She hugged it to her. A sob escape her. Looking up she saw him studying her. "Sam…"

"Later Andy. We'll talk later."

**xox**

"Where's Ollie and Jerry?" Andy asked as she entered the kitchen where Sam was stirring something in a pot.

"Jerry got called on a case. Ollie needs to pick Zoe and the girls up from Zoe's sister." He turned to see her leaning against kitchen door. "Sit. I'm fixing you some Macaroni and Cheese since the pizza is all gone. The coffee Ollie made for you is there." Sam pointed to a thermos on the counter. "Mugs up here."

"I thought they were here for some Poker."

"Nope. They were just killing time."

Andy stood behind him and peered over his shoulder as she reached up for a mug. "That smells good."

"Me or the Mac and Cheese?"

Andy felt adventurous and tiptoed to take a sniff of his neck. "Hmmm….?"

"Wrong answer and you forfeit the pie that Sarah sent me."

"What kind is it?"

"Orange Meringue."

"Oh! In that case," she laid her head on his shoulder and bats her eyes at him. "You."

"You are adorable." Sam took a risk and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. He expected Andy to say something but she just gave him a little smile and bumped her cheek against his shoulder.

"You want to eat here or out front?" Sam asked while holding her plate in is hand.

"It's your place Sam. You decide."

"Out front it is." He carried her plate and his drink out of the kitchen.

"There's a game on isn't there?"

"Adorable and smart." He gave her a wink. "But I'm not a football kind of guy."

"Hockey?"

"Not really."

"You are not a sports kind of guy?"

"Wrestling in the rain with you. That sounds like a good sport."

"Shut up." Andy placed her coffee on the table, took the plate from him and sat down. "So what are we watching? Moby Dick?"

"Be nice or no Orange Meringue Pie for you."

"Evil man." She started eating as Sam channel surf to find the right one.

"Man! I almost miss this part!" He backhands her knee to get her attention when he found the one he was looking for. "You gotta see this!"

Andy turned to watch the screen before shaking her head.

"Free Willy?"

"Shut up McNally. This is the best part."

"I don't believe this. Officer Sam 'Awesome" Swarek gets all giddy and excited seeing a whale leaping over a boy."

"McNally." His voice lowered dangerously.

"I know. I know." Andy placed her plate on the coffee table before sitting cross legged on the couch and started to count her fingers as she rattle off the speech almost like the one he gave her on the first day working with him.

"We are partners. I back you up no matter what. I will not make fun of your whale obsession till your back is turned. It's your tv. So, Your rules are The rules. So here's your agenda: You are keeping me here because it's still raining. And since you are a nice man, you wouldn't throw me out in the pouring rain. But basically more coz I'm wearing your clothes which only means you gonna end up with extra laundry. So while I'm here, I should not ridicule your choice of whale movies. Or the bad boy in you, my Friend, would not let my hands have any chance of holding that Orange Meringue Pie."

"Very funny McNally." He reached out and pulled a lock of her hair to guide her closer to him. He added huskily, "I've got something else to add."

"Which is?"

"Give me anymore smart answers like this type," he spoke against her lips, "And I'll throw your clothes and shoes back in the rain."

"Is that your way of planning to get me naked and barefoot?"

"Is that the only way?" His voice went deeper.

"Sam?" Andy sounded unsure. He sat back and looked serious suddenly. He then took Andy's hand to place a kiss on her fingers.

"I don't want to push you Andy. But when you are ready, do you want to give us a try?"

Andy took her hand back. "You mean, you being my boyfriend? Holding my hand? Actually calling me? And probably bring me juice in bed?"

"Yeah. You want that?"

"What I want is for you to never stop being my friend. I think that's what makes me feel so strongly about you. I need you. I don't ever want to lose you Sam."

He nodded quietly.

"And," Andy teasingly traced the outline of his hand which was resting on his thigh as she rests her head on his shoulder. "About that boyfriend-hand-holding-calling-often-and-juice-in-bed deal?"

"What about it?"

"Could we start with the hand holding first?"

"You want to take it slow?"

"Yes."

Sam gently folded his hand over hers and placed a soft kiss on her hair. "Slow it is."

"Thank you."

"Sweetheart?"

"Hmmm?"

"You are evil, by the way."

"The way I was taught." She giggled and wrapped her hand over their entwined one. They sat quietly for some time before Andy broke the silence.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I was really scared just now."

"I shouldn't have left you Andy."

"I was an ass. I would have left me too."

"But I'm your partner. I should back you up, no matter what."

"I'm not gonna win this argument am I?"

"No. Sweetheart, you are not. Especially when I'm making the rules."

"But you don't have any rules."

"Well, I make it a rule not to leave my partner."

"What happens if you get a call from Guns and Gangs?"

"You'll be the first to know."

"Sam, I'm serious."

"I probably have to think it over. Really think it through." He traced the side of her face and pushed her hair behind her ear. Andy had never seen him looking at her like that. "I have a feeling that it won't be easy keeping away from you."

"But it's something that you been waiting for. And I don't want to hold you back from doing something that you want."

"I could be gone for weeks. Months. Or even longer. I don't know how long I'll be away from you." Sam cupped her face to capture her eyes. "Are you willing to wait for me if I go?"

Andy stared at him before slowly shaking her head. Seeing her action Sam lessened his hold on her jaw. His expression changed to dejection when she shook her head.

"Then I see no reason why I should stay."

"What? No!" Andy quickly moved onto his lap. It was her turn to cup his face. "No. You got me wrong." Her voice quivered when she pulled him closer. "I will wait for you. But I can't guarantee I won't find a way to be with you."

"Andy…"

"Maybe you could need some back up? " She looked at him adoringly.

"McNally….."

"You are gonna say that it's the stupidest idea I've ever come out with, isn't' it?"

Sam nodded.

"You are right. I'd probably put you in danger. I rather give up my badge than do that." She pinched him when she saw him smirking. "Stop looking so smug."

"You wanna come with me?"

"Can I?" She beamed. "It's a normal thing for partners to do." Andy traced the neckline of his shirt.

"Partners? Yes. Couples? No."

"But you say we make a good team."

"We do Sweetheart." Sam caught her finger that was meandering down his chest and placed a kiss on it. "But I don't want the surveillance team to see me kissing you."

"What's wrong with them seeing us kiss?" Andy teased.

"Nothing's wrong." He grinned before adding, "I wouldn't make you for a shy type. But I'm sure you would want to have your clothes on."

"SAM!"

He laughed. Andy had never seen him laugh like that. He laughed louder when she pinched his side. He pushed her hands away which made Andy more determined to tickle him. Sam retaliated by pushing her back on the couch and gave her the same side ribbing treatment. They squirmed and wrestled on the confined space till they rolled over and fell off the couch.

"Owwww…" Sam groaned when Andy landed on him.

"You ok?" Andy started to push some of her weight off him but he held her tight. "Sam?"

"Stay. Don't move."

"Sam." She looked down at him. Her hair fell like a curtain around his face.

"You ok?" Sam reached up and gentle push her hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm not the one you fell on."

"I don't mean about that?" He moved to his side, gently bringing Andy with him. He cradled her head on his bicep and held her close. "Are you feeling better than you were when you came to my door?"

"Yes."

"Good. I thought I have to drag you for a sparring match to get it off your chest." He playfully peeked down the front of his hoodie that she had on. "You got anything on under there?"

Andy slapped is hand away. "Never peg you as a perv."

"This coming from someone who keeps walking into the men's locker room."

"Only coz I know you are there."

"Trying to catch me naked?"

"I got tired of always imagining you naked in the cruiser. So I thought maybe I could catch you in your awesomeness for real in there." She grinned innocently at him.

"Damn it Andy!" He hissed. "All this while I thought I was the only one imagining you naked in the cruiser."

"That proves you are an excellent driver. You can still drive straight when you mind is all crooked!" She giggled when he slapped her butt.

After they had their laughter under control, Sam turned serious suddenly.

"I need to ask you something."

"Oh-oh!" Andy sighed. "I am not gonna like this am I?"

He kissed her forehead.

"Tell me the reason why you want us to take it slow. Is it because you want some time to think if…"

"If…?"

"You said you guys are taking a break. So maybe, maybe, you might wanna get back with Luke?"

"Sam no!" Andy shook her head and grabbed the front his shirt. "No. That's not it. Sam listen to me." She moved closer to him. "Just now, when Luke found me, I wish that it was you. It wasn't him that I was hoping to come for me. I wanted you. I was waiting for you. He may have rescued me. But I was wishing that it's you.

"Don't you see? I was supposed to feel happy or joy that he came. But I was not. I should feel something. But I didn't. I don't want him. I wanted you to find me. I want you. I need you Sam."

"Andy.."

"The reason why I want to take it slow is coz I want to find a new place of my own. Get back on my feet. I have a feeling that you'd want me to stay with you. I'd love that but people will talk. You know what I mean? And I'm not ready for that."

"They won't."

"You dare tell me I'm a bad liar." She tapped his chin. "You are just as bad."

"Must be from hanging around you I guess. I never use to talk this much either. Owww!"

"Shut up."

"Oh really?" He turned and pinned her under him. He held her hands above her head. "How you'd figure to do that? Your hands can't cover my mouth."

"Come closer and I'll tell you."

"If you're gonna tell me that you're gonna use your knee to …"

Andy captured his lips the minute he leaned down and stopped him from saying anything more. She slipped her tongue along his lips seeking entrance and he gave her what she wanted. She started the kiss as a tease but leave it to Sam to turn the kiss into something hot and ravenous. Soon she was moaning and writhing under him. They only stopped when they needed air.

Panting, Sam tried to lecture her, "Now McNally. That was not telling. That was showing. Don't you know the difference? Do you need me to …." Sam looked down to see Andy licking her lips before raising her head and growled as she took a nip of the side of his neck. He groaned.

"Oh screw it! I talk too fucking much!"

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading. I know it this might not actually have you giggling and have people around you giving you funny looks. But I hope it made your day. Did it? OOhhhh! Please tell me.**


End file.
